


Come to Me

by DaisyChainz



Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2021 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Hermaphrodite armitage Hux, Hurt/Comfort, Kylux Positivity Week (Star Wars), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple orgasms with multiple sex organs, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Vaginal Fingering, Xeno, xeno Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: KPW Day 7: Historical AU/Monsters5 years post-Clone Wars: Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren both serve Emporer Palpatine. Hux in the Emporer's entourage, Ren under Count Dooku. Neither will ever amount to anything politically because they're both xeno, but they have each other. They don't get to see each other often, but Ren comes to Hux, injured, seeking comfort.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188683
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week the 3rd





	Come to Me

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Hermaphrodite Hux
> 
> 'monsters' is considered by the Empire as anyone not completely human.

Hux sat at his desk, trying to make his datapad not look so bleary. It was late, and he was tired. But he knew he had to work twice as hard as the other assistants, just to maintain his lowly position. 

Everyone knew why, knew his history, and no one mentioned it. But that didn't change his reality. 

He was just considering ordering up some caf when his door chimed. He looked up, immediately suspicious. Nothing good ever came from a late night visit. 

Before he could move, the door chimed again. Then again. His movements were quicker as he realized who it must be, but his anxiety did not go down. 

His fears were realized when the door slid open to reveal Kylo Ren, leaning on the wall. 

"Ren!" He grabbed his arm and dragged him in, checking the hallway hastily before closing and securing the door. 

"What are you doing here?" Hux hissed, even though there was no one to hear. 

Ren turned and clung to his shoulders, leaning heavily on him. "I had to see you." He rasped through the mask. 

Staggering under the weight of a fully armored Ren, Hux tried to push him off. "It's not safe. What was so important you couldn't wait until the Count sent you here on business?" 

Instead of pulling away, Ren pressed him into the wall. "Couldn't wait. Had to see you." 

He didn't sound right; something was wrong. Hux tried to push him off again, but Ren was leaning as heavily on the wall as he was on Hux. "Ren." He shoved ineffectively at his shoulder. 

There was a long pause, then suddenly Ren was pushing away. He reached up and fumbled with the latches on his helmet. 

Hux was met with Ren's face, and the reason the Count made him wear the mask. High cheekbones swept up his face and terminated in two small sets of horns above his temple. His pupil and iris were two violet circles, stark against a yellow conjunctiva. 

Hux brushed his robe to straighten it after Ren rumpled it. His hand came away wet. 

Alarmed, he looked down and saw his hand and pale green robe covered in blood. He gasped, "Ren, where are you bleeding from?" 

Ren dropped his helmet onto the table, it clattered as he missed the edge and it hit the floor. He staggered a little, but made it to Hux's desk. Hux followed after, trying to ascertain the source of the blood. "Ren!" 

Ren grabbed his arms and pulled him in. "I'm fine." He insisted, but Hux detected a slur to his words. 

"No, you're bleeding. Where are you injured? We need to take you to medbay." He pressed the welling fear down as hard as he could, he would be no use to Ren if he fell apart. 

"No!" Ren's hands tightened. "It's nothing I can't fix myself. I needed you. I need you, Hux." 

Hux pulled back enough to look him in the eye. He didn't know enough about Ren's biology, or medical emergencies, to treat anything serious. But perhaps it wasn't as bad as it seemed. "I'll take a look." He agreed. "But if it's serious I'm calling medbay." 

Ren nodded and released him. Together they worked open his armor, Hux gingerly pulling the body pieces away, becoming more alarmed as he found more blood. 

"It's not as bad as it looks." Ren insisted. "It bled a lot at first, but it was superficial. It's just been oozing for a while." 

Hux stripped the last of his armor off, simultaneously realizing he was going to need the medical kit, and that Ren was getting blood all over his desk. He stepped back and prodded him. "We need to get you into the refresher. We'll be able to get you clean enough to see what we're dealing with." 

With one arm over Hux's shoulder, Ren limped from the office to Hux's private room. He wasn't leaning as heavily as he had been, but he was staying close. Hux didn't move away, the anxiety still a weight in his chest. 

Hux used the scissors to cut away the last of Ren's undershirt, but there was still so much blood he couldn't tell the origin. He nudged Ren's shoulder. "Can you stand in the shower? We need to get it all cleaned out, so I can see." 

Ren nodded and Hux immediately knelt to work on his boots. His hands came away grimy. They finished undressing Ren and managed to maneuver him into the shower. Hux chose water because he didn't want to disrupt any scabbing with the sonic. 

While Ren was standing under the spray, Hux looked the rest of him over. From the waist down he was free of blood, but he was sporting some impressive new bruises. 

When Ren turned his back to the water, Hux took the opportunity to lean into the stall and check his chest. Sure enough, there were two jagged lacerations, but neither was deep. They slashed across his pectoral and down across his stomach. Hux let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Relief flooded through him, making him a little dizzy. 

The more blood that washed away, the more bruising he found. "I have enough bacta for the cuts, but not all these bruises." Ren shivered as he ran his fingers over a particularly impressive one on his shoulder. 

"S'fine. A few bruises won't kill me." 

Hux looked at his face closely. "Do you have a head injury as well? You're slurring, and were having difficulty walking when you came in." 

Ren waved him off. "I hit the ground hard a couple times. Just banged my cpu up a bit." 

Hux reached over and turned off the water. "You're not a droid Ren. Head injuries are serious, and not something I can treat in my refresher." He looked at him and pushed his wet hair back, running a finger over one of his horns. Ren hummed against the touch. 

Ren leaned on him again to get back to the counter. He sat, dripping on the edge. "Medbay won't do anything either. Even if it's a concussion. I've had those before, I don't think I have one now. Not a serious one, anyway." 

Hux frowned as he dried him gingerly with a towel. His own hands seemed even more pale compared to the blue-tinged skin under them. "That is not very assuring." He pulled out the bacta tube.

Ren smiled and put his hands around Hux's waist, pulling him a little closer as he let out a protest. "I'm all right, Hux." 

There was a quiet moment, Hux tipped his forehead against Ren's and sighed. "You show up at my apartment, unannounced, covered in blood, insisting you're fine and refusing to go to medbay. Forgive me for doubting you, but you often say you're 'fine' when you are not." 

Ren nuzzled up against him. "I promise, I'm ok." 

Hux pulled away, just enough to look him in the face. "Then why are you here? It's not safe for you to be in the city without your Master's direct order." 

Ren's hands tightened. "I needed to see you. I needed to touch you. Hux, I . . . I just needed you." 

Hux felt like the air was shoved out of his lungs as Ren suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his neck. Hux closed his eyes and sighed, then put his arms around Ren in turn. 

"All right. Let me dress your wounds first." Ren's grip loosened enough for Hux to wiggle loose. He pushed Ren's hair from his face again, taking in the open, adoring expression. It was just as well Dooku made him wear the mask. 

Hux had very little experience with any type of injury. The only time he had hurt himself was twisting an ankle hurrying to a meeting. He rarely handled sharp objects, beyond political barbs; the bacta tube had never even been opened. 

It took both of them to smear the ointment over the scabbed skin, and Ren showed him how to wrap it. Hux gave him an accusatory glare when they were done. "You didn't actually need help doing that, did you? You could have done that yourself." 

Ren reached for him again. "That wasn't what I needed you for, no. But thank you. It's been a long time since I was tended to by a living person." Hux let him wrap his arms around him again, feeling his heart break just a little at the thought of Ren injured, and surrounded by unfeeling droids. Or tending to his own injuries, alone on his ship. 

He closed his eyes and held Ren close to his chest, stroking his damp hair with his long fingers. Finally he said, "we're done in here. We should move." 

"Don't want to." Ren mumbled into his robes. His speech did sound clearer. 

"We could go lay down." Hux suggested. 

He smiled knowingly as Ren immediately sat up. "Help me?" 

Hux let him lean on him, but said, "if you want to put your arm around me, you could just ask to." 

Ren shrugged. "I'm still a little wobbly." 

Helping him lay down, Hux fixed the blankets over his still-naked form. "Now I think you're being a child." 

Grinning, Ren tugged at his robes. "Is it working?" 

Hux looked down at him and sighed again. "I suppose. Just this once." He slipped out of his bloodstained robes, glad to get the heavy things off. He'd been in them since early that morning. Ren's eyes moved to watch him as he went to the other side of the bed and pulled back the blankets. He slid under, pressing himself into Ren's side. Ren moved an arm under his neck and stroked his fingers down his arm. Hux shivered. He tried to figure out how to lay his arm across Ren's chest without touching any of his bruises or wounds. 

Instead, Ren grabbed his wrist and brought it to his mouth, kissing gently along the blue veins on the underside. Hux hissed through his nose, eyes captivated by the movement of Ren's full lips against his skin. 

Finally, Ren laid his arm across his chest, but didn't release his wrist. They lay, breathing quietly in the semi-darkness, the room lit by the refresher and office lights. 

Hux thought that Ren had gone to sleep, and was just wondering if that was all right with a head injury, when Ren spoke. 

"This is what I needed. Just you, Hux. I've missed you, even more than usual. After I got hurt, all I could think about was coming to you." 

Hux's hand closed into a fist. "What happened, Kylo? Who did this to you?" Ren caught his breath, Hux didn't call him Kylo except in their most intimate moments. 

"It doesn't matter. They're all the same. Rebels of one kind or another. Splinter groups, factions, anti-imperials. They just want chaos, and power. The things they do . . ." Their hands rose and fell with Ren's deep sigh. 

They both believed in order, even though Ren was the least disciplined of the two. He still believed in the Emperor's rule, and the correctness of the might of the Empire. But Dooku was a hard Master, and he often sent Ren on missions that made him doubt himself, if not the Empire. 

A flash of anger ran through Hux. It was an indulgence he rarely allowed himself, but for Ren he justified it. 

"The Count wastes your potential, your power, just because of your blood. It's not right. You could accomplish so much, if he would just let you!"

Kylo shushed him with another kiss to the wrist, "it's not as though I were irreplaceable. If the universe were just, you would already be Palpatine's right hand man. We both know you're the smartest person in his cabinet."

Hux's life-long training of denying himself caused the embers to fizzle. Instead, he kissed the skin below his cheek, felt the answering shiver run through Ren. "I'm here, even when you can't come to me. I believe in you, Kylo. I love you." 

Ren's hands tightened and he turned his head away. Hux raised himself on his elbow, reclaimed his hand from Ren's, used it to tip his face back to his own. "Kylo, look at me." 

Kylo did, his eyes shimmering in the low light. "I love you. I don't care what your Master makes you do. I don't care what you have to do. I just need you to come back to me, when you can. Do what you have to do, but always come back to me." 

Ren squeezed his eyes shut, the tension in his chest quivering as he fought tears. He managed a shivery breath and answered, "I will." 

Leaning closer, Hux tightened his grip on his chin. "I don't care what you have done, I don't care how long I have to wait. I'm here, Kylo. Promise me." 

Ren rolled into his side, seizing Hux and pulling him tightly against him. There was a quivering sob before Ren got himself under control. Finally he whispered, his lips against the shell of Hux's ear, "I promise. I'll always come back to you." 

"Good." Said Hux, clutching him back. A silent tear rolled down his own cheek. It dripped and ran down Ren's skin. 

Ren pulled away, just enough to cup Hux's cheek. "I love you." And then he kissed him. 

It was a desperate, grasping kiss: open mouthed, wet. Ren rolled them so Hux was on his back, and he hooked his ankles together around his middle. Ren ground their hips together and they both groaned. He moved his mouth across Hux's jaw and down his throat, continuing to whisper 'I love you' down his skin. 

Hux clutched at his back, his arms, his shoulders, then his hair as he moved lower. Until Ren was peering up his body at him, his hand grasping his cock. 

Although he was not completely human either, Hux's xeno attributes were much more subtle. He watched with fluttering eyelids as Ren took him in his mouth, using his tongue across the head of his cock. He watched the crown of his head as it slid up and down, his lips stretched around him. Then he pulled off and moved lower, sliding two fingers into Hux's vagina, and sucking on his clit. 

Crying out his name, Hux gripped his hair and spread his legs further. His fingers tripped over the horns, not quite long enough to get a hold on. Ren added another finger. He sped his tongue and fucked him faster, harder, knowing that Hux was already close. 

Suddenly, Hux arched his back, his mouth open in a silent scream. His orgasm shook his body and his vagina clenched around Ren's fingers; he fucked him faster, the tip of his tongue hard against his quivering clit. 

Finally, over-stimulation set in. Hux shivered and pushed at Kylo, setting his feet against his shoulders. He laid back weakly as Kylo gave him one last lick, then sat back looking. Smugness was added to the adoration on his large features. "Come here." Hux gasped, motioning feebly with his fingers. Because all the stimulation had been vaginal, his cock was still hard. Almost painfully so. 

Ren climbed back over him, pressing wet kisses into his skin until Hux protested with a laugh. "Wipe your face, that's disgusting." 

Ren smacked his lips noisily. "You're delicious." But Hux made him wipe his mouth on the sheet before allowing another kiss. 

Hux broke away. "You probably shouldn't be doing that. Shouldn't you be resting?" 

Ren kissed him more deeply this time. "You are exactly what I need. But," he grabbed Hux and rolled into his back, "if you're volunteering to be on top. I won't say no." 

Hux refrained from slapping him on the chest as he normally would. "This once. I'm only humoring you because you're injured." He smiled archly. 

He slid his hands down Ren's chest, carefully avoiding the bandages. He sighed and moaned, even when Hux fingered at his bruises. His cock was hard and stiff when he finally gripped it. It looked almost exactly like Hux's, except the foreskin pulled away to reveal a purple lining over blue skin beneath. 

As he stroked him, Ren let out a little sound that went straight to Hux's heart. It was so vulnerable, he was glad Kylo's eyes were closed; he couldn't bear the way he would be looking at him, right then. 

"What do you want?" He asked, not slowing his hand. 

"Can I have your ass?" Ren knew his vagina would be too sensitive after coming so hard on his fingers, and under his tongue. 

"Of course. Hand me the lube and I'll prep myself." 

He rolled his eyes as the drawer seemed to open of its own accord, and the tube flew into Ren's hand. 

"Show off." Hux mumbled, taking the tube and opening it. 

Ren just smiled, opening his eyes to watch Hux. He thought he looked ridiculous, but Ren always said he loved the flush across his chest, and the little pleasure twitches when he would hit himself just right. 

Hux sighed softly when he finally pulled his fingers out. Ren had already slicked his cock, so Hux positioned himself and started working him in. 

Hux could feel his lingering orgasm, tiny pulses across his rim, around Ren's cock. Ren moaned every time he clenched down on him. He watched Hux moving over him, through half-lidded eyes, his chest rising and falling faster. 

Pressing his forearms into the bed to avoid leaning on Ren's chest, Hux breathed over his lips. "What do you want?" He asked again. 

Ren gripped his hip with his clean hand, and worked a hand between them to grasp him with the other. His hand was still slick from his own cock and Hux gasped at the smooth friction over him. Ren reached up against his lips. "Hard, fast, I need you all. I need you now." 

Eyes rolling back in his head as Kylo gripped him hard and thrust his hips up, Hux sent a long shiver over them both. Then he gave Kylo what he wanted. What he needed. 

Long, full motions had Hux pulling almost completely off, then slamming back down, bruisingly over both their pelvises. 

Ren pushed up to meet him, every time, moaning and moving his hand to the same rhythm. His eyes were shut tight, and Hux pressed his face into his neck, crying out against his skin. 

Hux came first, bearing down around Ren, spilling over his hand and across his stomach. With two more mad thrusts, Ren followed, still milking his cock, even as he came into Hux's ass. 

As they caught their breath, Ren's hand moved from Hux's hip to his back, drawing him closer. They lay content for a while, feeling acutely every place that their skin touched, the sound and feel of the other breathing. Their hearts pounding against each other. 

Hux caught Ren dozing off, and poked him awake. He made them clean up, then tucked them back in. 

Ren lay facing Hux, pulling him against his chest. Hux's arms were trapped between them, so he laid them gingerly against Ren's chest. "Did you get what you needed?" 

There was a long silence, long enough Hux thought he had finally gone to sleep. Then he felt Ren's answer under his hands, rumbling low through his chest. 

"For now." 

*** **


End file.
